


（承硕/承包全宇宙）22:30

by Eeeeevica



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeeeevica/pseuds/Eeeeevica
Summary: 只有2没有5的52





	（承硕/承包全宇宙）22:30

房间里没有窗户，没人知道他在这里度过了多少个日夜。

天花板上的顶灯也坏掉了，取而代之的是被安置在床头的一支白烛。

金宇硕从没见过那支蜡烛是怎么被拿走的，他曾经强撑着困到极致的眼皮等待着沾了蜡油的粗线燃尽消失的最后一刻。

深藏于身体的，被他尽力忽视的小玩意猛然动作，抵着肠道深处的敏感软肉细细地磨。

男孩咬了牙勉强将细碎呻吟收进嘴里，牛仔布料的粗粝质感真空磨着欲望前端的细嫩皮肉。

双手也被捆绑起来，粘连的触感扯地生疼像是宽大胶带。

金宇硕跪坐在床榻之间，没有外物的抚慰，绵绵的快感也成了夺走人鱼呼吸的最后一口氧气。他实在是忍不住了，挺了腰胯近乎自虐般的用敏感前端与外裤摩擦自慰。

男孩喘息沙哑，用穴肉高潮过的身体发软又不自觉的颤抖。手脚冰凉泌着细细的湿意，股间更是狼狈，他总觉着喷射出的体液一股股汇成流交织着向下滑入敏感肉口。

房间面积不大，他却总觉得自己的喘息声过于响了一些。

男孩细软的发湿了，搭在额间软软地成了缕。床头放着的蜡烛也燃尽了最后一厘细线，只剩下成摊的软白膏体闪着莹白的光。

门开了。

一声叹息。


End file.
